Breaking an Ego
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Go check out a horse. That was an easy task since he was a vet, it was his job. Then he had to fake a marriage just for some diva girl. He went with it. But what he didn't expect is falling in love with her. What about the girl? Denying that she fell in love with that arrogant bastard only leads to disasters. What will happen to those two? And what does fate hold for them? NaLu!
1. Preview

**Yeah, yeah, like always, sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm a bad author, yada yada yada. I get it, I always say that. Anyways, this is just something I'm trying to do. This chapter is just a preview or something. I'm gonna do a love story in a weird way I guess. So I guess, read and enjoy.**

A blond man sighed as he looked out of his window to his horse. This horse held precious memories of his dead wife. He sat down on his brown leather chair as he took out his phone and called a special someone.

"Hello. Judo Heartiphilia is talking. Are you by any chance Natsu Dragneel?" Judo said as he leaned back on his chair.

_"Yes I am. What does the richest man in Fiore want anything to do with a person like myself?" _The man on the other line said.

"I heard that you are a very experienced vet and that you take your work seriously. I have a favor to ask you. I assure you, you will be payed generously."

There was a long silence before the man said, "_… I'm listening."_

"I want you to check out my horse. He is very special to this family. I cannot afford for it to die."

"_As long as I'll get payed I don't mind. No need to give me an address. I already know where the richest man lives."_

Judo hung up the phone as he sighed. His daughters will be devastated if anything happened to this horse.

A couple of hours later, a beautiful blond haired woman was walking around her house. Then, her big brown eyes caught a sight of a pinkette doing weird things to her precious white horse with a blond man behind him. She ran towards them as she yelled, "Father! What is that man doing to Lucky?!"

The pinkette snorted as he held his laughter and mumbled, "Lucky?! What a stupid name for such a horse."

The girl frowned when she heard what that stranger said, "For your information, my dead mother chose that name. So, I won't allow a peasant like yourself to make fun of it!"

Her father looked at her surprised, "Lucy!-" He was cut off by the young man who said, "So, your name's Lucy?"

"What's it to you?! Let me guess, you want to make fun of it too?" Lucy said as she crossed her arms and glared at the man in front of her.

"Lucy… What an interesting woman." He said grabbing her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Lucy pushed him away as she yelled, "Get your hands of off me you dirty man!"

The guy chuckled as he thought of how amusing that girl is.

"Natsu, please excuse my daughter's behavior. She gets like this when someone other than her touches this horse." Judo said trying to stop their quarrel.

"So, your name's Natsu? Who would name their son Natsu?! Your parents must've hated you giving you that name." Lucy said coldly.

Natsu looked at her giving her no answer as her father yelled at her, "Lucy!"

Lucy ignored her father as she continued criticizing the vet, "And why would you dye your hair pink? I mean, who does that?!"

"That is actually my real hair color. I was born with it." Natsu said calmly.

Lucy snorted when she replied, "Like I'll believe such a lie!"

Natsu smirked devilishly and winked as he said, "If you don't believe it, I can prove it to you."

Lucy blushed so hard as she stuttered, "W-w-w-wh-what?!"

Natsu laughed at her reaction and patted her head. Judo looked surprised. Such a man could stop his daughter's ego.

Judo loved his daughter so much but he admits that she was a diva at times. He tried so many times to also show her that the world doesn't revolve around her but sadly, he failed. Maybe, just maybe, this young man could help him.

**I want to know what you guys thing. Should I continue or not? I know it's weird but yeah, whatever. Hope you enjoyed this preview. R&R.**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


	2. And the plan starts here

**Okay, so here's chappy 2. I hope this wasn't late. I mostly hope that you enjoy it. It's been a while since I updated a story this fast. So, you should be happy. I'd also like to thank you for your reviews. Anyways, read and enjoy.**

Judo sat on the sofa looking back and forth between the two adults who were too busy sending insults to each other. Suddenly, Lucy stood up with a beat red face, probably from anger.

"Father! If you may, please kick that… That… That… Ugh! I can't even describe him!" Lucy said furiously. Natsu just gave away a smirk and crossed his arms enjoying the look on the girl sitting in front of him. They were supposed to be having tea but, it ended up in a quarrel between the two adults.

"What is all that commotion about?" A long haired blond said as she walked down the long stairs.

"Oh, Mavis! Just in time! I want you to meet Natsu Dragneel. He's the vet that is looking after Lucky." Judo said taking his daughter's hand leading her towards the vet.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Mavis, Lucy's younger sister. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mavis said as she shook Natsu's hand, "I'd like to thank you for taking care of my sister's dear horse." She continued bowing a little.

Natsu stared in awe at the girl in front of him, not believing she was Lucy's sister. She was so.. So.. So nice! Mavis stood next to Lucy, Natsu looked back and forth between them then said, "Why can't you be more like her?! At least she acts like a girl! And looks like one!"

Lucy gasped and glared at the pinkette, "Excuse me?! Are you saying that I look like a man?! That I act like a man?! That I am a tomboy?!"

Natsu raised his hands in defense, "Hey, you said it not me!"

Lucy moaned in frustration and threw a pillow at him while Natsu just stood still, "Ow…?"

"I cannot take another second standing next to you!"

"Actually… You're standing in front of me, not next to me…"

"UGH!" Lucy walked towards the stairs stopping by to stomp on Natsu's leg and then continued her walk like nothing happened.

"OW! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Please Mr. Dragneel, keep calm. Now, may I have a talk to you in private?" Judo said helping Natsu on his feet. Apparently, he fell after his foot got stomped on by that huge big ass high heel.

Mavis followed her older sister to her room smiling excitedly.

"Lucy, so… Is there something going on between you two?" Mavis said giving her older sister a little bump on the shoulder as she sat next to her on the bed.

Lucy's eyes widened by what her sister said, "WHAT?! NO WAY! Besides, father already arranged for me a marriage in these next 3 months. I cannot possibly look at another men." Lucy raised her head looking all mighty.

"You mean that gay-guy?" Mavis exclaimed raising a brow, "Why don't you talk to father to arrange a marriage between you and that vet. For starters he's hotter than your 'fiancé' and I can see sparks!" By now, Mavis had starry eyes, imaging how her older sister would look in a wedding dress next to the vet.

Lucy gasped, "How dare you?! Telling me to marry that arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is?! Talking to me like that! Besides, I just met the guy. And he is certainly NOT my type. And don't you have a boyfriend? Looking at other guys and calling them hot is not what you should be doing."

"You know I only love Zeref!" Mavis yelled in anger.

Couple of minutes passed and silence filled the room. That is until, Mavis asked, "Hey Lucy… What do you think father wants from Natsu?"

"I don't know but, I got a bad feeling about this…" Lucy mumbled.

Back at the study room, the pink haired man smirked evilly as he said, "All I need to do is do this request and you'll give me my price right?"

Judo nodded, "Yes, that is all I need."

Natsu chuckled as seconds passed that chuckle turned into a loud laugh that echoed through the study room.

_Oh, this is gonna be fun. _

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Judo and Natsu are planning to do? I made Mavis as Lucy's little sister cause I couldn't think of another person... On the bride side... You're gonna get some MavisxZeref moments during this story! Yay~? Okay, so let's cut the chit chat. Again hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R.**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
